El regalo prometido
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Oneshot Esto es magia avanzadisima observó sorprendida Hermione, examinado la caja de Fantasías Patentadas, Sortilegios Weasley Sólo por decir eso, tienes una gratis. observó uno de los gemelos. THBP


**¡Hola!**

**Al momento de publicar tuve que pasarlo a archivo .doc. No me gusta y no es mi costumbre. No sé como ira a quedar. Una vez más, disculpen.**

**Uh… No puedo decir nada a mi favor. Estoy desaparecida, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**

**Actualmente no tengo conexión a Internet desde mi casa, así que ni siquiera puedo ver bien mis mails. Agradezco a quienes me dejaron Reviews en este tiempo, ojala en algún momento pueda contestarlos.**

**También tengo una crisis de inspiración, aunque ahora empiezo a recordar (tuve un par de crisis vocacionales varias) porque me encanta esto de escribir.**

**Sobre "Oro rojo" creo que me he mentido en un lío más grande que yo misma, pero veré como sacarlo adelante. **

**Sobre este fic en particular esta inspirado, como se habrán dado cuenta por el summary, en un pasaje del sexto libro. A mi personalmente me parece que, por eso de que las personas diferentes muchas veces se llevan sorprendentemente bien, que los primeros en defender a Hermione de Ron serán los gemelos. Las aclaraciones técnicas son que este es un one-shot post Hogwarts. Y post- Voldemort, sospecho.**

**Hechas estas aclaraciones, pasemos al fic.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**El regalo prometido**_

Ron entró al pequeño living, ni recibidor tenía de tan chico era el apartamento, y respiró profundamente como si estuviera en mitad de la selva del Amazonas, mentado pulmón del planeta. De hecho, cuando allí había estado, no se había sentido tan bien. Estiró su brazo derecho y trató de hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo, que llevaba en cabestrillo. Esto le arrancó un gesto de dolor. Y desistió.

Detrás de él entró Hermione. Dejo abierta la puerta que daba al exterior y pasó con dificultad por su lado. Apoyó la caja que traía sobre un sillón espectralmente cubierto con una sábana y se volteó de nuevo hacia él. Sonrió.

Es hermoso.- se puso ligeramente en puntas de pie y se acercó a besarlo. Le dio un beso suave y corto y repitió.- Es perfecto.-

No, no lo es.- el pelirrojo hizo exactamente el mismo gesto que hubiera echo un niño al que le cambiaron su gran cono de chocolate por un palillo helado de limón. – Mi habitación de La Madriguera era más grande que esto. No hablemos de tu habitación en West Park.-

Es cierto, no hablemos. Tener prácticamente todo un piso para mí y mis libros nunca me garantizo la felicidad.- ella se separó un poco y se entristeció levemente. Luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó.- Ya dicen que lo bueno viene en frasco chico… -

Entonces yo debo ser pésimo. - Rió el menor de los Weasley y se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de la castaña. Con el brazo sano le rodeó la cintura y la besó de nuevo.

Quítense de ahí y esperen, al menos, a que nos vayamos.- Fred chocó espalda con espalda con Ron. Venía llevando un extremo de una caja pesadísima. George cargaba el otro.

Sí, si aceptamos ayudar fue porque pensamos que ya lo habían gastado todo en la luna de miel.- aportó su gemelo.

Hablando de ayuda y de luna de miel… Habían prometido que harían esto mientras nosotros estábamos afuera… ¡Era el regalo de bodas!- protestó su hermano menor.

Pues la próxima vez te damos un certificado de regalo.- masculló George.- ¡Demonios, Hermione! ¿Qué has metido aquí?- siguieron avanzando con dificultad, intentando encontrar un lugar libre en el diminuto y atiborrado salón.

Son mis cosas de Hogwarts.- frunció el entreceño la chica, apartándose un enrulado mechón de la cara.

Ya veo porque pesa así.- comentó Ron.- Tiene sus insignias varias, todos los diplomas que le dieron, la placa de premio anual, los libros obligatorios y complementarios que nos mandaron leer desde primero a séptimo… - Fred tropezó con un bulto y algo cayó de la rebalsada caja.- ¡Mira! ¡Se te cayó algo!- Ron lo levantó.- Y el premio para quién más libros ha leído en un año es para… - leyó el nombre impreso en el objeto y su expresión cambió abruptamente.-… ¿¿Sortilegios Weasley??-

Su esposa se dio vuelta rápidamente, más rápido de lo que pudo pensar Ron, y le arrebató la caja de las manos. El color habitual de su rostro subió un par de tonos y casi se podía notar como trataba de disminuir su velocidad cardíaca.

¿Les compraste algo? ¿A ellos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Tú? ¿La perfecta prefecta Granger? ¡Filch prohibió sus artículos en sexto año!-

En primer lugar, yo nunca les compré nada. Y, además, las cosas de Sortilegios Weasley eran perfectamente legales ¡Introducían en el castillo pociones de amor camufladas como crema desvanecedora de granos! Bueno, las pociones amorosas si son ilegales pero… - Su cutis subió otro par de tonos. – El punto es que entraban productos Weasley y nadie los detenía.-

¡Qué informada! ¿Y cómo tienes eso, entonces, si nunca les compraste nada?- rebatió Ron.

Nosotros se lo regalamos.- Los gemelos volvían de dejar la caja en el dormitorio. George le echó una mirada por encima del hombro de Hermione y ahogó una risita.- ¡Eh, hermano, mira esto!- Fred también miró y reprimió una sonrisa de nostalgia.- Eran de las más baratas. No fue gran pérdida. Además, se vendían como cerveza de mantequilla. Había lista de espera de chicas de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca la abriste?-

¡Claro que no!- respondió Hermione, indignada.

Debimos haber supuesto que ella se bastaba sola, George: Hermione Granger, la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts no iba a tener un poco de… imaginación.- dijo mordazmente Fred.- De cualquier modo ya han pasado ocho años, no deben servir ya. Pero no debiste haber despreciado nuestro regalo de Navidad.- Fred actuó dolido.- Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez y a ver si ahora si aprecias nuestro regalo.- ambos gemelos salieron del departamento para buscar el resto de las cosas.

Los flamantes recién casados se quedaron a solas. Ron miró suspicazmente a Hermione y ella sonrió culpablemente, dio un paso hacia atrás y escondió el regalo de Navidad que le habían dado sus cuñados cuando todavía no lo eran.

Como Fred dijo, ya no debe servir. Así que voy a tirarlo y asunto acabado.- dio otro paso en reversa, intentando, sin éxito, llegar a la cocina.

Quiero verlo.- exigió su marido, tendiendo la mano sana.

No.- negó la chica.

Te lo enviaron para la Navidad del 96, ¿Cierto? Teníamos 16 años ¿Qué pudieron haberte enviado? Dejame verlo.-

Malfoy tenía 16 años y recibía polvo de oscuridad peruano. Y yo ya había cumplido los 17, era mayor de edad. No te importa lo que ellos me enviaron.- gruñó.

¿Es una poción de amor? ¿Para quién era? ¿La usaste con el idiota de McLaggen?- preguntó imprevistamente Ron.

Hermione dejó de retroceder y rió ante la cara de angustia del pelirrojo. Este lo miró asombrado ante tamaño ataque de hilaridad cuando él estaba teniendo un ataque de celos retroactivo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Si había usado a Cormac solo para molestarlo! ¡Y parece que aún funcionaba! Pero se lo tenía merecido… Ya casi estaban saliendo, iban a ir juntos a la estúpida fiesta cuando él se enteró de lo de Krum, debería haberlo supuesto, y se metió con la hueca esa, Lavender…

Hermione respiró profundamente, como si estuviera por apretar el gatillo de un revolver.

Si nunca te mostré esto antes fue porque no quería que te enojarás con tus hermanos… fueron muy dulces conmigo, me escribieron una bonita carta con el regalo y no quería traicionarlos… Además luego, por los pasillos, pensarías que… no podrías estar tranquilo nunca más… Y tampoco quería que supieras que tus hermanos habían decidido que a mi me gustaría una…- lentamente sacó la caja de detrás de su espalda y se la dio.

No puedo creer que te hayan regalado algo de su tienda… ¡Nunca quisieron regalarme nada a mí! ¡Sangre de su sangre!- tomó la caja y comenzó a examinarla. Hermione cerró los ojos y esperó.

Cuando Ron estalló en carcajadas con ganas (ya había pasado la fase de la sorpresa, la estupefacción y la ira) ella se atrevió a abrirlos.

¡Malditos desgraciados, nunca me dieron regalías!

La caja, de un chillón y asqueante color rosa digno de Umbridge tenía impresa una colorida (y animada) fotografía de un jovencísimo Ron con uniforme de Quidditch, montando una escoba. Sonría galantemente y se despeinaba más el cabello de lo que lo estaba despeinado el viento. En la esquina superior izquierda se anunciaba con grandes letras que ese producto era "Nuevo" y debajo de sus pies colgando de la escoba se leía: _"Fantasías patentadas línea Express: ¡Sólo un minuto y medio de duración!" "¡Vive hasta nueve veces como Ron Weasley deja a su hueca novia y se queda contigo!"_

Con letra un poco más mínima, se leía:_ "Los fabricantes no se hacen responsables de las estupideces que cometa el protagonista de tu sueño."_

¿Estupideces?- protestó el pelirrojo.

Sí, las incluimos como broma.- Fred entró arrastrando otra caja.- Cosas muy tontas, ya sabes: todo esta por terminar perfectamente y de pronto te hicimos actuar con una ataque de celos retroactivo, por ejemplo. También había otra variante en la que hartabas hablando de los Chuddley Cannons.-

Y esta.- George tomó la caja de Hermione y la sacudió. Algo muy pequeño chocó contra las paredes.- Era un versión especial. No la hubiéramos sacado al mercado, hermanito. Era exclusiva para nuestra perfecta prefectita favorita.-

¿Y qué ocurría?- preguntó con curiosidad Hermione. Luego enrojeció levemente y se preguntó si había sido prudente preguntar eso.

¡Ay, que mente retorcida tienes, cuñadita!- replicó con picardía su gemelo.- Acababas dejándolo, harta de que se babeara por Fleur como un idiota.- Hermione rió con ganas y recuperó su color habitual, mientras Ron parecía intentar controlarse para no estrangular a sus hermanos mayores, sobretodo considerando que tenía un solo brazo sano. – Pero nunca nadie se quejó… tú eres la primera.- notó Fred. – Bueno, hemos acabado con esto. Nos vemos cuando traigan al primer Weasley- Granger…-

No nos molesten antes.- completó el otro.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas y desaparecieron con un estruendo escandaloso.

Un día me matarán del susto.- comentó distraídamente Hermione.

Se volteó a mirar nuevamente a su pelirrojo y se lo encontró a tres centímetros del rostro.

Espero que seas la única que tenga que quejarse de mí.-

FIN

En el final me quedó mínimamente dulce, pero no creo a Ron capaz de, siquiera, decir algo así.

A pesar de todo, yo soy capaz de estrangularlos en un ataque de hartazgo y desesperación, los gemelos me caen bien. Me gusta pensar que fueron capaces de hacer algo así por Hermione. Y creo que, aunque Rowling nunca lo dijo, lo obvio es que la popularidad de Ron haya subido en sexto año (¿Sino por qué Lavender se hubiera metido con Ro-Ro?) La cuestión es que si Ron tenía tanta demanda, seguramente sus hermanos patentaban una fantasía con él. Pero Ron no resiste media hora de perfección (y supongo que por eso lo queremos tanto) así que debieron reducirse a minuto y medio. ¡Y por supuesto que no resistirían agregar algún detalle bromista en el medio!

¿Qué? ¿Cómo Ron no se enteró? Bueno, ninguna chica se va a acercar a decirle. "Compré tres veces la fantasía patentada sobre ti que venden tus hermanos" Quizás alguna le dijo: "Fantaseó contigo" Y ya saben como es Ron, pensaría, con absoluta lógica, que la chica se las arreglaba por si sola.

Y sí, en algunos momentos se presta a malentendidos lo que le enviaron a Hermione. A veces sin querer.

Y otras a propósito.

Sí, Ron estuvo en el Amazonas. Eso no lo ayudará con su aracnofobia, yo creo.

Me gustaría tener a mano la lista de gente que dejó Reviews en "Oro rojo" y de quién me dijo en "Niños" ¡Pero no la tengo! Igual, sepan que les agradezco mucho mucho mucho y en algún momento les responderé adecuadamente.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
